The Wombles of Dibley
by Toonager
Summary: Alice was always a huge fan of The Wombles but what if she actually came across a few of them? When Alice does come across a few Wombles, she tries to convince the Dibley Parish Council and everyone else in Dibley to believe in them and help them in their quest to keeping Britain and the rest of the world tidy.
1. Underground, Overground!

**Hello, everybody, I have returned after over a year and a half of literally nothing on this site and I have returned with an all new story! I gave up on my Slayamaniacs series for now because frankly I just got bored of it at the moment but I'll tries and get round to that another time but for the meantime, I have written an all new crossover fanfic for The Vicar of Dibley and The Wombles!**

 **By the way, this story is dedicated to Emma Chambers, who unfortunately passed away on 21st Febuary 2018 due to a heart attack. I know that us Emma fans will all miss her terribly. Anyway, here is chapter one. Enjoy!**

The Wombles of Dibley.

Summary: Alice was always a huge fan of The Wombles but what if she actually came across a few of them? When Alice does come across a few Wombles, she tries to convince the Dibley Parish Council and everyone else in Dibley to believe in them and help them in their quest to keeping Britain and the rest of the world tidy.

Chapter 1: Underground, Overground!

Somewhere in the middle of England, there was a town called Dibley, where a cast of colourful characters lived. There was Geraldine Granger, who is the Vicar of that little village. Owen Newitt, who tends to get on "too well" with his animals. Jim Trott, who most of the time tends to dither alot. Frank Pickle, who is just boring due to his long speeches and stories. David Horton, who always bosses everyone around just because he's the one in charge. Hugo Horton, who is David's loyal son and tries to respect his father's wishes unless his wishes get out of hand. And finally, there was Alice Tinker-Horton, who is more different than everyone else in Dibley. It's probably due to her beliefs in silly things and the fact that she may not be that smart. She was also married to Hugo, who is the only one who believes in the things that she believes in.

Alice was walking around Dibley when she heard some noise in Dibley's park near the church. She went over and found what she believed to be... Wombles! Alice recognised them from tv. She was a big fan of The Wombles. She enjoyed the tv series, the albums, and the movie they starred in.

"Oh my God!" Alice thought as she watch them as they tidyed up the park, "I can't believe that they really do exist!"

Alice watch them for a good long hour, watching them picking each piece of rubbish in their way in order to leave the park clean and tidy. After they were done, she saw The Wombles go back into their burrow, where they lived. But when all of them were gone, Alice noticed that there was still a Womble sleeping under a tree. She thought she better go over and wake him up so he can catch up to the others. She went over and shook him slightly to wake him up.

"Excuse me." Alice said to the Womble.

As he woke up, the Womble yawned and stretched his arms just when he saw Alice.

"Oh, good morning." The Womble said as he yawned, "Who are you?"

The Womble was wearing a brown hat and red scarf. Just like the other Wombles, he had a pointy snout and white fur all over.

"I'm Alice. Are you really Orinoco?" Alice asked him.

The young Womble looked surprised, "Why yes I am? I guess you got that from that 70s television series?"

"Yes I did but how come you're here and not in Wimbledon?" Alice asked.

"We needed to get away for a while because there were all these joggers above our burrow so we decided to come here." Orinoco said.

"You know, ever since you guys started on tv, I always wondered why it's always all of you who has to clean up after us humans?" Alice said.

"Because they never listen to us," Orinoco told her, "Uncle Bulgaria says that the humans never achknowledges our existance."

Then, an idea sparked inside Orinoco's mind, an idea which he thinks is sure to work.

"Hey, why don't you tell the humans?" Orinoco asked Alice.

"Me?" Alice asked, "You want me to tell everyone in Dibley that you exist?"

Alice thought about over times that she told her friends about her beliefs and they all ended up not believing her but due to the fact that she wasn't very bright, she ignored it and thought "200th time the charm!"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Alice said loud and proud.

"That's great, Alice!" Orinoco said, happily.

After a moment of silence, Alice spoke up to Orinoco.

"Anyway, your friends have gone inside now," Alice said, "I think you should catch up to them, it might be your lunchtime."

The sound of lunch perked Orinoco right up as he ran for his lunch, "Oh boy, lunch! I hope we're having Buttercup Crumpets today! Bye Alice! Don't forget to tell your friends and everyone else in Dibley about us Wombles!"

"I won't!" Alice called back, "Bye, Orinoco!"

Alice ran off to the Vicarage, on a mission to tell people that Wombles do exist and that they need their help.

 **Looks like Alice is going to need alot more than just telling everyone what she saw to make them believe. I'll probably upload the next chapter sometime tonight if I'm not too tired. See you next time!**


	2. Alice's Mission

**Here is chapter two, just like I said, in this chapter, Alice is trying to convince some of the other villagers that The Wombles are real. I hope you enjoy chapter two. Leave a review if you like it.**

Chapter 2: Alice's Mission.

Alice knocked on the door to the Vicarage, where the town's vicar, Geraldine, lived. After a few seconds, the door opened and stood there in the doorway was Geraldine.

"Hello!" Alice said cheerfully.

"What is it, Alice?" Geraldine asked, "I'm very busy writing this Sunday's sermon."

"You won't believe who I've just met!" Alice said.

"Who?" Geraldine said as in a way that showed that she wasn't a bit interested.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice said.

"Come on, Alice!" Geraldine hurried, "Who did you meet?"

"I have met a Womble out in the park!" Alice finally said.

Geraldine just looked at her with an expression that saids "oh no not again!"

"Alice, how many times do I have to go through this with you, Wombles are not real!" Geraldine fermly said.

"But they are!" Alice determiningly said, "I saw one. His name is Orinoco and he wants me to tell everyone in Dibley that The Wombles exist and to help them with all the pollution and rubbish in the world!"

"Enough, Alice!" Geraldine said dismissively, "Now get out! I've got a sermon to write!"

And as she said that, Geraldine pushed Alice out of the door and slammed it shut. After the vicar left her outside the door, Alice had a thought, she could try and convince Owen that The Wombles do exist so she decided to go over to his place.

When she got to Owen's farmhouse, Alice knocked on the door. She waited for a minute or two before Owen opens the door.

"Sorry about that," Owen said, "My bowels were like The Big One at Blackpool Pleasure Beach."

"Owen, earlier when I was out in the park, I met a real life Womble." Alice said.

Owen, deciding to be Frank with her, said, "Have you gone mad? Wombles are only fictional characters from a children's book and a television series and if I ever met one of those Wombles again I'll blow it's head off."

"What did you just say?" Alice asked Owen, who is now looking a bit embarrassed.

"I said "If I meet one of those Wombles I'll blow it's head off!"." Owen said.

"No, you said "again" have you seen a Womble too?!" Alice asked.

But Owen just slammed the door in her face. Alice wondered what Owen was hiding from her but she decided to go to David and Hugo's place now to tell them about her discovery and figure out what's going on with Owen later.

When Alice got to The Hortons' residence, she, once again, knocked on the door and Hugo opened the door to Alice's delight.

"Oh, hello, Alice." Hugo greeted kindly, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please, Hugo." Alice said and she followed Hugo into the house.

When they arrived into the living room, Alice found David sitting in his chair having a cup of tea. And to his displeasure, he saw Alice standing in the middle of the room.

"What is it, Mrs Tinker?" David asked unwantedly.

"Well, you know the park right near the church?" Alice asked.

"Yes, lovely patch of green earth, what about it?" David asked.

"Well, I found some Wombles cleaning up the park!" Alice said in a squeal.

"Oh no! Don't you start with all of this nonsense again! Wombles don't exist!" David said with displeasure.

"But they really do exist!" Alice said, "One of them is called Orinoco and he wants me to tell people in Dibley about their existance and to help them keep the world clean!"

"Well, you can tell "Orinoco" that he and his vermin friends can go back to Munchkinland and to get out of your head!" David said harshly, "Hugo, can you escort Mrs Tinker to the front door please!"

"Right you are, father." Hugo said feeling sorry for Alice.

When they got outside, Hugo looked into Alice's eyes and he saw how determining she was to getting the truth about The Wombles out to the public.

"I believe you, Alice." Hugo said to her.

"You do?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do." Hugo said with a smile which then made Alice smile.

"Do you want to see them?" Alice asked Hugo with hope in her eyes.

"Alright." Hugo said as the two headed off to the park.

Meanwhile in The Wombles' burrow, Orinoco got to The Wombles' uncle, Great Uncle Bulgaria, and told him everything that happened on the surface.

"This is great news, young Orinoco," Uncle Bulgaria said very happily, "When she convinces people of our existance, then they'll want to help us make the world a cleaner and better place."

"But what if Alice can't get people to believe in us?" Orinoco said with a worried look on his face.

"Then we'll find another way to get our message across." Bulgaria said as he sended Orinoco off for his afternoon tidy up with the others.

 **In the next chapter, Alice introduces Hugo to The Wombles! Also in the next chapter, I'll be introducing the other Wombles. Remember to leave a little review to let me know if you like my work and I'll try and upload chapter three tomorrow. See you then!**


	3. One Recruited

**Here is chapter three, everyone, in this chapter, Alice and Hugo discover that a mystery is among them after having a talk with Great Uncle Bulgaria. If you want to know what the mystery is, then you're going to have to read the story to find out! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: One Recruited.

Alice and Hugo were, at this moment, running toward the park where Alice spotted the furry creatures cleaning it up. When they got there, both Hugo saw exactly the same things that Alice saw earlier. Wombles. And they really were cleaning up the park.

"Oh my God!" Hugo said in astonishment. He always did believe everything Alice told him but he has never seen anything like this in his entire life.

"I know," Alice said with a huge smile on her face, "Ain't they furry?"

"Oh yes, very furry." Hugo agreed as Alice held Hugo's hand and went over to The Wombles.

When they got to Orinoco, Alice found him picking up rubbish around a bench.

"Hello, Orinoco." Alice greeted quite happily.

"Alice!" Orinoco said with a thrill, "Did you get people to listen?"

Alice shook her head, "Only Hugo. Oh by the way, Hugo this is Orinoco, the Womble I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." Hugo said as he and Orinoco shook hands and paws.

"How come people didn't believe you?" Orinoco asked Alice.

"Well, I told some of my friends about you and your friends but they refused to even try and believe me," Alice said with a frown, "It must have something to do with the fact that I always tell people things that don't seem to add up to reality."

Orinoco shook his head, "Alice, telling them won't be enough I mean does this look like something you see everyday?"

Alice was about to nod her head but Hugo stopped her and he shook his head.

"No it doesn't." Hugo said for her.

"Yeah, if you were to get people to believe, then you are going to need to try something more convincing." Orinoco said.

"Why don't I just bring them here just like I brought Hugo here?" Alice said, "It seemed to work for him."

"That's because he believed in them too, just like you." Orinoco said, "If you brought another human here but he or she didn't believe in us, they won't be able to see us until they do start believing in us."

"Really?" Alice said with a frown.

"Yes." Orinoco said as he laid down on the bench.

"Well, what should we do, Orinoco?" Hugo asked him.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to have forty winks before suppertime," Orinoco said with a yawn, "See you later."

"Ok, see you later," Alice said with her head down, "What can we do now?"

As Hugo and Alice were about to leave the park, they were stopped by another Womble, who was sporting a brown checkered hat.

"Excuse me," the Womble asked, "Are you the human who is trying to convince people to believe in us?"

"Yes, I am," Alice said astonished that she is talking to another Womble, "And you're Bungo, aren't you?"

"Why yes I am," Bungo said, "Alice is it?"

Both Alice and Hugo was shocked that Bungo knew Alice's name.

"How did you know my name?" Alice asked.

"Orinoco told all of us about you and your quest to getting people to believe in us and to help us keep the world clean." Bungo cleared up.

"Oh I see." Alice said relieved.

"I just thought I'd bring you both over to meet my friend Wellington," Bungo suggested, "He might be able to help us out."

"Well that's great let's go." Hugo said as he, Alice and Bungo headed over to Wellington, who was just over by the lake, cleaning it up with another Womble named Tomsk, who was wearing a vest.

When the three got to the lake, Bungo introduced the two to Alice and Hugo.

"Wellington, Tomsk, I would like to introduce you to my friends, Alice and Hugo," Bungo introduced, "They are the humans Orinoco got to try and convince the people of Dibley to believe in us."

"Hey guys," Tomsk greeted.

"Wellington, I was wondering if you could help us with that actually." Bungo asked.

"You mean with helping to get people to believe in us?" Wellington said.

"Yes that." Bungo said hoping for Wellington to come up with something to help.

"Well, I might be able to come up with an experiment to help you two to get people to believe in us and to help us with the environment." Wellington suggested.

"Really?!" Alice squealed.

"Yes but I'm going to need a few days to build it though." Wellington stated.

"Oh," Alice said with her head down, "But we need it now!"

Hugo put his arm around his wife and said, "Don't worry, Alice, it's only a few days, nothing more than that."

Just then, Alice remembered something that happened earlier, "I've just remembered, Owen said something funny before I got to Hugo's earlier."

"What is it?" Hugo asked.

"He said something about "If I ever meet one of those Wombles again I'll blow it's head off"," Alice said, "But when I asked what he meant by that, he slammed the door in my face. I was just wondering what that was about?"

"I think I can answer that, Mrs Alice." Said a voice behind Alice and Hugo. When they turned around, they find Great Uncle Bulgaria standing there.

"Owen Newitt quite recently has had a few problems with a couple of my young Wombles around here," He started, "They went over to his farm yesterday to clean it up for him and apparently, they accidentally tidied up his farming equipment."

"Oh my!" Hugo said with a shock, "Well, do you know which Wombles tidied them up?"

"I'm not too sure," Bulgaria admitted, "It's usually Tobermory who sends out the young Wombles to clean some places around here. Maybe you can go and see him and see if he knows who they were but you better let me take you because I don't allow humans into our burrow. I don't mean anything by it it's just that you're too tall to enter our burrow so just come with me and I'll get him to come outside instead."

When Bulgaria brought Alice and Hugo to the burrow's entrance, he went inside and then he came back out with Tobermory, who was wearing a brown leather working apron and a black bowler hat.

"So you two had a question about some Wombles cleaning up Owen Newitt's farm, did you?" Tobermory asked.

"Yes we did." Alice said.

"Right, they were young Orinoco and Bungo who cleaned it up," Tobermory admitted, "You can go over to one of them and ask them about it because they haven't come to me with any tools yet."

"That's strange," Alice thought to herself, "What would Wombles want with tools?"

"Shall we go over to them, Alice and ask them about the tools?" Hugo asked Alice, who was brought out of her thoughts.

Alice nodded, "Yes, let's do, Hugo. See you later."

As Hugo and Alice ran off, Bulgaria and Tobermory waved goodbye to the two.

Alice and Hugo decided to start with asking Orinoco about the missing tools first so they went straight to him, who was still fast asleep on the bench.

Alice shook him gently to wake him up, "Orinoco! Wake up! We got to ask you something!"

"Huh? What?" Orinoco said drowsily, "What is it?"

"It's about an incident on Owen Newitt's farm," Hugo said, "Your uncle and his friend said that you and Bungo had something to do with it. Something about tidying up some farm equipment."

"What? No we hadn't," Orinoco said, "Sure we were there yesterday but we didn't take any farm equipment all we took was the rubbish."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes I am sure, I'm very sure, Alice." The young Womble said.

"So who took the tools then?" Hugo pondered.

"I'm not sure," Orinoco said, "I was asleep through most of the tidy up so it could of happened while we were there. Why don't you ask Bungo? He should know, he was the one doing most of the tidying up."

"Ok, see you later, Orinoco." Alice said before she and Hugo walked off.

"Alright, see you later." Orinoco said as he yawned and went back to sleep.

As Hugo and Alice walked, they talked about the situation.

"Hey, if Bungo knows who stole the tools..." Hugo started.

"...Then maybe we can find the culprit, get the tools back to Owen..." Alice continued.

"...And maybe he'll start to believe in The Wombles and then maybe..." Hugo continued.

"...So will the rest of Dibley!" Alice and Hugo finished off before running off to find Bungo.

 **I'm not too sure yet but this next chapter might be where the story gets a bit more exciting. We'll just have to find out when it's written and uploaded. It's might be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow, I'm not too sure about that too. Plus, I know I gave Tomsk a very small role in this chapter but I promise that in the next one, I'll give him a much bigger part. See you when the next chapter is posted.**


	4. The Missing Farm Equipment

**The ending of this chapter should make this story a bit exciting but don't just skip to the end of this chapter, please read the whole chapter first before reading the end of it. This chapter contains a minor swear in it said by Owenb ecause well it is Owen after all isn't it?** **Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter four.**

Chapter 4: The Missing Farm Equipment.

"Bungo!" Alice yelled.

Bungo was in the middle of tidying up near the playground when he hear Alice yelling after him.

"Yes? What is it, Alice?" Bungo asked politely.

"We heard that some tools were taken from our friend, Owen Newitt's farm!" Hugo said, "And we were wondering if you know who did it."

Bungo thought about it, trying to remember the face that he saw on the farm.

"Yes! I do know who did it!" Bungo said.

"Well, who is it?" Alice asked and then she asked, "Was it Bob the Builder!"

"What? No!" Bungo said puzzled, "Why would you think that?"

"I always assume Bob the Builder would borrow some tools from someone." Alice said.

"No, he was shady sort of character." Bungo said.

"You mean you didn't see his face?" Alice asked.

"No, it's a figure of speech," Bungo said, "It means he was the kind of person you wouldn't trust and the kind that wasn't very nice."

Alice shivered in fear. She didn't think there was such a character in Dibley and it frightened her. Hugo saw that Alice was shaking and he put his arm around her.

"Not to worry, Alice," Hugo said in a calm manner, "I won't let him hurt you."

"But how are we going to help Owen get his tools back?" Alice asked.

"Well, first, I suggest that we go over to Owen's and tell him what happened before getting the tools back." Hugo said with a smile.

"Okay," Alice said, "But I'm still scared."

"Wait," Said a voice from a distance, "Why don't I come along with you. It might help him see the light of things."

Later, Alice, Hugo and the mysterious figure arrived at Owen's farmhouse. Hugo knocked on his door and a few seconds later, Owen appeared.

"Yes?" Owen asked, "Oh it's you two. What can I do for you?"

"Owen, we've heard of some tools that have been stolen from your farm and we might know who did it." Hugo said with another smile.

"You do?!" Owen said with a cheer, "Well, who did it?"

"Well, it wasn't who you thought it was for one." Alice said.

Owen's eyes dotted side-to-side as he said, "Who do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Owen," Hugo said, "We know all about you and The Wombles."

"And they weren't to blame!" Alice said with a snarl. She was a little hurt that Owen would accuse her new friends of stealing.

"And how do you know that?! telekinesis?!" Owen said with some sarcasm.

"Because we know who really did." Said the mysterious figure.

Alice and Hugo moved aside to show Orinoco standing right behind them. Owen was surprised.

"We didn't take your tools, sir," Orinoco said, "But my friend, Bungo, knows who it was and we're going to get your tools back!"

Owen, who was still surprised, said, "Well bugger me."

"Don't worry, Owen," Alice said, "We're going to get them back!"

But before Alice, Hugo and Orinoco headed off, Owen stopped them, "Wait! We might need some more help."

"You want to help us?" Orinoco asked confused, "I thought you hated Wombles."

"That was before I knew you were innocent," Owen said, "Now I want to find the swine who stole my farm tools! But like I said, we might need some more help."

"Help from who?" Hugo asked.

"Gereldine. She might be able to help." Owen said.

"But the vicar doesn't believe me that The Wombles are real," Alice said, "She thinks I'm making it up."

"Alice, we've got enough prove as there is," Owen said, "We've got a real life Womble stand right before our eyes."

"Yeah, it's only if she believes in us too that she'll be able to see us." Orinoco said.

"Well, we'll make her believe." Owen said.

"How?" Alice asked.

"There are three of us who believe in The Wombles here," Owen started, "Surely that's enough to prove to her that The Wombles are real, right?"

Hugo thought about it and then said, "I guess it's worth a try."

"Okay, off to the vicar's it is," Owen said with a smile, "Let's go."

Meanwhile, back in the Womble burrow, Tomsk was talking with Uncle Bulgaria about Alice's mission to getting Dibley to believe in their species.

"Do you think Alice and Hugo and pull it off, Uncle Bulgaria?" Tomsk asked.

Bulgaria nodded, "There is a possibility that they will succeed, young Tomsk. If they get Mr. Newitt to believe in us, then there's a fighting chance that the three of them will be able to get the rest of Dibley to believe in us too and then they'll want to help us!"

"That's great, Uncle Bulgaria!" Tomsk said with a cheer.

"Yes it is, Tomsk, it's very great news indeed." Uncle Bulgaria said.

"But what if they run into the man who stole Owen's farm tools?" Tomsk said with fear.

Bulgaria thought about it and he didn't know what would happen if they did.

But in another part of Dibley, there was that exact man and he found out that he was going to have some visitors soon.

"If they come over here," He said, "I'll chop their heads off and I'll find those Wombles and I'll do the same with them!"

To emphasize it, he throws some knives at some pictures of The Wombles, Alice and Hugo!

 **Oh no! It looks like someone is after Alice, Hugo and The Wombles! Ahhhh, I'm sure they'll be fine! In the next chapter, Alice, Hugo, Owen and Orinoco tries to recruit Gereldine to help them find the man who stole Owen's farm tools! I'll also add Madame Cholet into the next chapter because I forgot her by accident. I might upload the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. See you next time.**


	5. Recruiting the Vicar

**Here is chapter five, everybody! Alice, Hugo, Owen and Orinoco goes over to Geraldine's to tell her about the missing tools and The Wombles. Enjoy chapter five!**

Chapter 5: Recruiting the Vicar.

At the Vicarage, the vicar was still writing her sermon when she heard a knock at the front door. When she went to answer it, she found Alice, Hugo and Owen standing there but she could not see Orinoco.

"Yes, what can I do for you lot?" Geraldine asked.

"We need your help, Vicar." Alice said.

"Oh yeah, what about this time, Alice?" Geraldine asked, "Have you found a Womble underneath your bed?"

"No but we found some down at the park." Alice said.

"What we need is your help in finding the guy who stole Owen's farm tools." Hugo said quickly before there was an argument abrupting between Alice and the vicar.

"Owen's tools are missing?" the vicar asked.

"Yeah, the twit ran off with everything." Owen said with a frown.

"At first, he thought it was The Wombles who stole them but then we found out that it was someone else!" Alice said.

"Now listen here, young lady," Geraldine said looking rather cross with her, "I have had it up to here with you and your Wombles so if I were you..."

"Vicar, she's telling the truth." Hugo said.

Geraldine sighed, "Hugo, it's nice to see you standing up for your wife but..."

"It's because I can see them too!" Hugo said with a smile.

"Oh God." the vicar said putting a hand to her face.

"No, young Alice was right all a long, Vicar," Owen said, "The Wombles really are real. You don't think I'd make something as silly as this up do you. I do have standards, Vicar."

"No you don't," Geraldine said, "If they really are real, then show me where you saw these Wombles, Alice."

"I can't just show you, Vicar," Alice said, "You have to believe in them first before you can see them otherwise you won't be able to see them."

"Oh fine, I "believe" in The Wombles." Geraldine said trying to get this over and done with.

"No, you have to really believe in them," Alice said.

"Just close your eyes and try and think about all the good things Wombles do, Vicar." Hugo said.

"Oh alright!" Geraldine said as she closed her eyes.

"Think about how clean they are and how they are always able to make good use of rubbish instead of throwing it away." Alice said with a bright smile.

"And how they always make you smile when you watched them as a little girl." Owen said also with a bright smile.

After hearing those words from her friends, Geraldine opened her eyes to see a young Womble standing right before her eyes. The sight of Orinoco nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Oh my God!" Geraldine exclaimed. She couldn't believe her eyes, standing before her eyes was a real life Womble. After all this time, Geraldine realised Alice was right all the long.

"Alice," Geraldine said trying to catch her breath, "Is that a real Womble?"

Alice smile brightly as she nodded, "Yes! Yes it is!"

Geraldine took another glimpse at Orinoco before she said to Alice, "Alice, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier, it's just that you got to admit this isn't something that you wouldn't see everyday."

"That's what Orinoco said!" Alice said as she hugged the vicar, "And I forgive you, Vicar."

After Geraldine was able to get out of Alice's grasp, she said, "Was there something about some of your tools being stolen, Owen?"

"Uh, yes, someone thought it was a good idea to come over to my farm and pinch my farm equipment." Owen said.

"Does anyone know what the thief looks like?" the vicar asked.

"Orinoco does!" Hugo said.

"Right then," Geraldine said before turning to Orinoco, "Orinoco, what did the thief look like?"

"Well, Bungo said he was a shady looking sort of character." Orinoco said.

"Right, Anything else that might be more useful?" Geraldine asked.

Orinoco thought for a moment before he said, "No, sorry."

"Maybe we could ask around," Hugo suggested, "And maybe at the sametime we could help Alice with her mission."

"Oh yeah," Geraldine said as she remembered the mission that Orinoco gave to Alice, "You were meant to be telling people about The Wombles' existance, weren't you, Alice?"

"Yes I was!" Alice said smiling brightly.

"Then lets do that." Geraldine said, "We'll ask people around the village about the thief and at the same time, we'll tell people about The Wombles and their problem with the pollution and the rubbish. Agree?"

"Agree!" Everyone said before they all hurried out of the door.

Back inside The Wombles' burrow, the Womble cook, Madame Cholet, has finished making supper and she called over all of the young Wombles. First to enter the burrow was Bungo, then it was Tomsk and then it was Wellington, but there was no sign of Orinoco.

"Excuse moi, young Wombles," Madame Cholet asked, "Where is Orinoco? He is never late for supper."

"He's out helping Alice and Hugo with a mystery." Bungo said while he ate.

"Who?" Madame Cholet asked.

"Alice and Hugo," Bungo said, "They are humans who are trying to tell people of our existance and to ask them for our help with the bad pollution and trash in the world. Apparentally, someone has stolen Mr. Newitt's farm tools and Orinoco is helping Hugo and Alice find the man who stole them and find the tools."

"What?!" Madame Cholet exclaimed, "You let young Orinoco go after a criminal?! Ooh La La!"

"What is it, Madame Cholet?" Uncle Bulgaria said as he enter the kitchen.

"Bungo let poor Orinoco find a criminal and bring him to justice!" Madame Cholet said still in shock.

"I know." Bulgaria said.

"You what?!" Madame Cholet said, "Why would you let him go after him?"

"Because I have confidence that young Orinoco will not only survive the thief's rasp but also convince the whole village that we Wombles are real and then they will want to help us." Uncle Bulgaria said looking out of the window. He was only half serious, he was too also worried that Orinoco would not come back home alive.

 **That was chapter five. I'm planning on adding The Wombles theme song into the last chapter, I'm hoping it will turn out alright. Anyway, until next time, see you later.**


	6. Hugo Stands Up

**Here is chapter six. This chapter should be a bit longer than the other chapters so it should be alright. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Hugo Stands Up.

As Geraldine, Alice, Hugo, Owen and Orinoco were wandering through Dibley, they decided to decide which house to start with and within a few seconds, they chose Jim Trott's house but they needed to hurry as it was getting dark.

After they knocked on his door, the door opened to reveal Jim in a robe.

"No, no, no, yes?" He asked them.

"Hi, Jim," Geraldine said, "There's been someone here in Dibley who has been stealing Owen's farm tools. Do you know who could of done it?"

"No, no, no..." Jim started.

"Yes?" Geraldine asked.

"No, no, no, no," Jim finished, "Sorry."

"And one more thing, do you see this person next to me?" Alice asked as she pointed out to Orinoco who was standing next to her.

"No, no, no..." Jim started.

Alice held her head down, disappointedly.

"No, no, no, yes!" Jim said finally.

Alice quickly brought her head back right up and said, "You do?!"

"No, no, no, yes I do!" Jim said, "I remember watching The Wombles on the television when I was only a little lad! They were one of my favourites when I was a kid and seeing this has brought back so many memories! How did you get someone to dress up as a Womble just to see me smile?"

Everyone looked at each other before Owen said, "We didn't."

"What?" Jim asked confused.

"This is a real Womble." Hugo said.

Jim was confused at first but after staring at the young Womble for a few seconds, Jim was delighted.

"This is amazing!" Jim said with a bright smile, "You mean to tell me that The Wombles are real characters?!"

Alice nodded her answer.

Jim stepped forward toward Orinoco and shook his paw, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Why thank you, Jim, sir." Orinoco said.

"Aw, he knows my name and all." Jim said.

"Would you like to help us with Alice's cause?" Hugo asked.

"What's the cause?" Jim asked.

"I'm trying to get people to believe in The Wombles and to help them in their mission to keeping the world tidy and pollution free!" Alice told him.

Jim thought about it for a moment and then said, "No, no, no, yes I will! Let me just get into my clothes and I'll meet you out here in a few minutes!"

"Great!" Geraldine said, "Alright, everyone, when Jim's dressed, we'll go but we better hurry, we've still got a few houses to get to before we have to call it a day."

"Oh wait!" Orinoco said, "I need to get back to the burrow, it's way passed my suppertime and Uncle Bulgaria must be worried about me."

"Alright, Alice would you mind bringing Orinoco back home, please?" Geraldine asked.

"But my mission." Alice said as she pulled a sad face.

"I'll continue for you while you're away, Alice," Hugo said proudly, "Don't you worry."

"Alright," Alice said cheering up, "Come on, Orinoco."

As Alice took Orinoco back to the Womble burrow, the others continued looking for people to help them with Owen's missing tools problem.

"Who are we going to first, Vicar?" Jim asked.

"I think we should try David next." the vicar said which made Hugo gulp. He already knows that he won't appreciate seeing his own son trying to convince him of The Wombles' existance.

As they arrive at David's house, Geraldine knocked on the door and then out stepped David.

"What can I do for you all at this time of the day?" David asked.

"David, somebody's nicked some of Owen's farm tools earlier today and we were wondering if you know who might of done it?" Geraldine asked.

David shook his head and said, "I haven't the brightest idea who could of done this."

"And... Well..." Hugo started.

"Yes, Hugo?" David said.

Hugo was so afraid of what to say to his father that he couldn't speak.

"Well spit it out, boy." David said losing his patience.

"What Hugo is trying to say is that we found a Womble hanging out somewhere in Dibley and we were wondering if you believe that they exist?" Owen asked.

"No I certainly don't," David said suddenly, "Wait a minute, Tinker put you lot up to this, didn't she?"

"No she didn't, father." Hugo said.

"Yes she did, Hugo!" David said harshly, "And I'm beginning to think about getting her fired from her position as Verger and replaced with someone else!"

"No she didn't, father!" Hugo yelled, "And you shall do no such thing! She's been trying to tell all of us and we were too stubborn to listen to her! After all this time, she was right about The Wombles and we all finally started to listen. Why can't you, father? Why can't you?"

David was speechless. Everyone was speechless. David has never seen his son speak back to him that harshly before. Sure he's spoken back to him a couple of times before but never like that. David was speechless for a good ten seconds.

Then, David spoke softly to Hugo and said, "Because I just think believing in Wombles is just silly. Immature nonetheless. Now, I'll see you all tomorrow."

And with that, David closed the door on everyone.

Geraldine, with a smile on her face, said to Hugo, "Well done, Hugo. Well done."

And in return, Hugo smile back at her too.

Back inside his house behind the door, David was pondering to himself wondering if he was being a little too tough on Alice. He knew that he gave her grief everytime he saw her but at other times, she was alright with him, especially the time when she gave him grandchildren, who he loved with all his heart, he conciders that to being one of his life's greatest moments. But now he was wondering if Hugo and the villagers were right, were there really little Wombles cleaning up Dibley?

Meanwhile, Alice and Orinoco was still walking back to the burrow. Orinoco was still worried that it was too late to have supper.

"Are you okay, Orinoco?" Alice asked.

"No," He said, "My tummy's still rumbling and it's feeling as empty as my tidybag in the morning."

"Don't worry," Alice said, "We're nearly there anyway."

And, just like Alice said, she and Orinoco made it back to the burrow and then out came Uncle Bulgaria.

"Ah, Orinoco," Bulgaria greeted, "It's so good to see that you've made it back okay. Did you solve our problem yet, Alice?"

Alice shook her head, "Not yet. Me and my friends were trying to ask people around the village about the robbery but then the vicar asked me to bring Orinoco back here but I'll continue to convince people about you guys. We've already convinced Geraldine, that's our vicar, Owen, who's tools are missing, and Jim, one of my friends."

"That's great news, Miss Tinker," Bulgaria said gratefully, "Sooner or later, you'll end up getting the whole town believing in us Wombles and then they'll want to help us by instead of throwing away the rubbish, they'll make good use of it! This is not great news, Alice, this is amazing news! Good job!"

Alice was blushing as she said, "Thank you."

Just then, Madame Cholet came out of the burrow.

"Orinoco!" She said, "There you are! Come on, let's see what we can find you for your supper."

"Oh boy. Goodnight, Alice!" Orinoco said before he and Madame Cholet went inside The Wombles' burrow.

"Goodnight, Orinoco!" Alice called back, "Goodnight, Mr. Bulgaria."

"Goodnight, Miss Tinker, and you can call me Uncle Bulgaria." Bulgaria said.

"And you can call me Alice." Alice said before walking home.

On the other side of Dibley, Geraldine and the others were deciding who to go to next.

"Who to next, Vicar?" Owen asked.

"Unfortunately, we might have to take a stop over at Frank's, Owen." Geraldine said.

Frank was well known in the village to bore people, not to death but there's always a first! They reached Frank's house and Owen knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, Frank opened the door.

"Oh, hello, everyone," Frank greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Frank, someone right here in Dibley has been going over to Owen's farm and pinching his tools." Geraldine said.

"Good God." Which was all Frank could say.

"Yes, I know," Geraldine said, "We were wondering if you know who it was?"

Frank shook his head, "No, I don't recall anything. No."

"Plus, Alice has found some Wombles living in our park near the church," Hugo said, "We were also hoping that you also believe in them like us."

"Oh, as a matter of fact, there was a man here earlier saying something about Wombles." Frank said.

"Really?!" Geraldine said, "Who was it?"

"I'm not too sure but he was saying something about heading up to the park with some tools in a wheelbarrow, sounds like a good night for planting doesn't it?" Frank said looking up into the night sky.

"This isn't about gardening, Frank," Geraldine said getting worried, "This is about getting rid of The Wombles. He's going to kill them!"

"And Alice is with them!" Hugo said unknown to him that Alice has in fact gone home.

"Come on! We better get to the park before anything brutal happens!" Owen said as he and the others, with Frank in tow, leg it to the park.

Meanwhile, just outside the park, was the thief, and he was carrying an axe!

 **Now, here is where the story gets really exciting! I wonder what is going to happen in the next? I'm actually serious I have no idea what is going to happen next but I guess we'll all find out when chapter seven is written and uploaded, which should be tomorrow along with chapter eight too! See you then.**


	7. The Attack

**I'm uploading two chapters tonight. First here is chapter seven, where the thief shows up at the Womble burrow! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Attack.

"Come on, everyone!" Geraldine yelled as she and the others continued to run to the park, "We got to get there before he does!"

Back inside the burrow, the young Wombles were in bed but for once in his little Womble life, Orinoco couldn't sleep, he was worried about Alice and the other villagers. When he left them, they were trying to find the thief and he didn't know what will happen if they find him or if he finds them. Orinoco thought he'd better get himself a glass of water before trying to get some sleep, but as he wandered through the burrow, he heard some noise. He didn't know what it was but it sounded like footsteps, coming from above the surface.

"People in the park?" Orinoco thought, "At this time?"

Just then, a knock came from the burrow's entrance. Curious, Orinoco walked over to it and opened it to find that there was nobody there.

"Pranksters," Orinoco muttered, "Do they have any manners at all?"

But then suddenly, a man who looked to be in his fifties, startled poor Orinoco as he jumped down from above their burrow and held his axe up threateningly.

"Oh I so have been looking forward to this!" He said with a maniacal laugh.

This made Orinoco scream as he quickly ran for his dear life to Uncle Bulgaria to warn him and the rest of The Wombles that they're in danger.

"Uncle Bulgaria!" He scream at the top of his lungs as he ran faster than ever before.

And what made him feel like he ran ran for all eternity, he finally made it to Bulgaria's office. He was up late filing some documents up before turning in.

"Yes, what is it, young Orinoco?" He asked.

"The thief!" Orinoco said exhausted.

"You mean the villagers has found him?" Bulgaria asked with great joy.

"No, more like he found us!" Orinoco said as he tried to find a place to find like under Bulgaria's desk.

"Hmmm..." Bulgaria hummed as he took a look outside his office and of course there was a huge shadow covering the burrow.

"Is he gone?" Orinoco asked as he shook and shivered under the desk.

"No," He said, "We're going to need to find away of getting you, me and the rest of The Wombles out of the burrow and find some help."

"But how?" Orinoco asked.

"That's what we need to figure out." Uncle Bulgaria said trying to think of a sensible plan of saving his Wombles.

They've just arrived when the villagers found the burrow's entrance wide open.

"Oh good God!" Geraldine said with fear.

"Alice! Are you in there?!" Frank yelled into the burrow which was heard of by Orinoco.

He wandered out of Bulgaria's office upon hearing Alice's name in case she's in trouble, but he chose the wrong time to come out of his hiding place as he saw the thief staring down at him.

"Do you think the thief's in there?" Owen asked dumbfounded.

Geraldine just looked at him and said, "Of course he's in there! Come on we got to save Alice and The Wombles!"

And with that, Geraldine and the others charged in to find the thief in front of Orinoco. The other Wombles came out of their dormatory after hearing all the noise and what they saw scared them all half to death. The thief held his axe up high, ready to take the life of this poor little Womble, just when...

"Hey!" Owen said behind him.

The thief turned around to find Owen and the rest of the Dibley parish behind him.

"Who gave you permission to go into a private property like this one?" Owen said before punching the twit right in the face, "You had it coming to you, punk!"

"Way to go, Owen!" Geraldine cheered.

"No, no, no, yes," Jim dithered, "You sure showed him who boss!"

Orinoco, who was still shaking a little, stepped forward and said, "Thank you, Owen."

"No problem, Orinoco," Owen said shaking the young Womble's hand, "The bugger had it coming to him."

"But where is Alice?" Hugo asked frightened, "We're not too late are we?"

Hugo was so scared. He couldn't imagine a life without Alice, they were more than husband and wife, they were soulmates. They had children together, they laughed together, they were made to be together. He just couldn't let go of her just like that.

"Don't worry yourself, Hugo," Bulgaria said when he came out of his office, "She only dropped off Orinoco and then went home. She's fine."

Hugo sighed heavenly as he heard the good news, "Thank God."

"Hey! Everybody!"

Everyone looked at Bungo who said, "The thief's gone!"

They looked to where the thief was lying last and he was gone!

"Oh, no!" Orinoco said, "What if he's still in the burrow?"

"In that case, Orinoco, we shall evacuate the burrow until further notice," Bulgaria said, "Come on, young Wombles."

After the villagers got back out of the burrow, Wellington, Tomsk, Bungo, Orinoco, Tobermory and Madame Cholet left the burrow.

"But where will we go, Uncle Bulgaria?" Tomsk asked.

"Hmmm, yes," Bulgaria said, "You're quite right, Tomsk, where?"

"Maybe you can stay in the church?" Geraldine said, "It's not in use again until next Sunday if you want to use that."

"No, I applaud your efforts, Vicar, but it's too close to the park," Uncle Bulgaria said, "I don't want to put any of my young Wombles in danger again."

"We could try my farm." Owen offered.

"You mean back at the crime scene?" Geraldine pointed out.

"Yea, oh right, no, maybe not there afterall." Owen said remembering that the thief will probably guess there.

"Well, I guess you all could stay with me for the time being." the vicar offered.

"What a great idea, Vicar," Bulgaria said, "Let's go there."

"Wait!" Bungo said, "What if the thief is going after Alice next?! That could be where he's gone!"

"That's right!" Frank said, "We better go and check on her first before turning in."

At Alice's house, it turns out that Bungo was right, the thief was standing right outside the kitchen window, watching Alice drink a cup of tea before going to bed. But when Alice was done with it though, she threw the remaining tea from the mug out of the window and right into the thief's eyes. He tried to keep quiet as to not let Alice hear him. He just ran about trying to get rid of the sting and he suddenly went right over the fence, hitting his head and knocking himself unconscious.

Then a knock came at the front door, when Alice went to answer it, she found Geraldine, the Dibley Parish and The Wombles standing outside the door.

"Wow!" Alice said surprised, "This is a surprise! Are we having a party?!"

"No, Alice," Geraldine said, "We were checking up on you. The Wombles had an unexpected visitor."

"Who?" Alice asked and then held her hands up to her face and said, "The Clangers?!"

"No," Geraldine said, "Our friend, the thief, showed up and nearly decapitated Orinoco."

"Oh no," Alice before she started to shake, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to keep The Wombles over at my place until we catch him." the vicar said.

"In that case, do you mind if I join you, please," Alice said, "Because I don't feel very safe myself."

"Oh I'm not too sure about that Alice," Geraldine said, "You see I don't think there is..."

Geraldine stopped where she was when she saw that Alice was about to cry.

"I mean, of course you can!" Geraldine said with a bright smile, "We have plenty of room! Come on, get yourself ready and we'll get going."

After they were gone, the thief woke up to find that Alice was gone and he decided to get some help from someone who hates Alice with all his heart.

Later, Geraldine, Alice and The Wombles were sleeping safely inside the vicarage. Geraldine was sleeping in her bed, Bungo, Tomsk and Wellington were sharing a bed that Geraldine made for them in her bedroom, Tobermory was sleeping in the shed because it made him feel like home, Madame Cholet was sleeping on the kitchen table which Geraldine and Alice made more comfortable for her by adding a lot of unused blankets for her to lie on and another blanket for her to cover herself up from the cold, Uncle Bulgaria was sleeping on the chair in the living room with Alice and Orinoco sharing the couch with Alice at one end and Orinoco at the other. Alice didn't mind having Orinoco lying on her legs because Wombles weren't as heavy as she thought and this Wombles was meant to be the heaviest Wombles of them all.

"Orinoco?" Alice asked, "Are you awake?"

"Huh, what?" Orinoco woke up with a yawn, "I am now. What is it?"

"I'm scared." She said shivering a little.

"Don't worry, Alice," Orinoco said, "If he does come here, we'll be prepared."

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"Because if it happened before and we weren't prepare, then we will be for when it does happen again," Orinoco said, "Us Wombles always do that."

"You do?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we do," Orinoco said with a yawn, "Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, Orinoco." Alice said back as they both settled down to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the Hortons' residence, David was still pondering what Hugo and the other were saying to him.

"Wombles really are real?" David thought, "That doesn't sound right, Wombles are only fictional character written in a book and became a television series. They can't possibly be real."

And with that, David went to bed and just hoped that this was all just a dream, just when the doorbell rang. David rose from his bed and went downstairs and opened the front door to find the thief standing there as if he had a proposition for him.

 **If you want to know what the thief wants with David then you can read the next chapter which will be uploaded straight away. See you then.**


	8. David to the Rescue

**Here is the second chapter of the night, chapter eight. Are you ready to see David being all heroic? Well it's all in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: David to the Rescue.

"Who are you?" David asked the thief.

"I am Brian Wilbert," He said, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." David said trying to be cautious of the situation.

"You know Alice Tinker?" Brian said.

"Yes, the verger for the church, what about her?" David asked.

"How would you like me to put a hit on her?" Brian offered.

David looked shocked. Sure, he didn't like Alice all that much but she didn't deserved to die for it.

"I beg your pardon?" David asked.

"All I need you to do is to back me up," Brian said, "If anything happens to me, you finish it for me."

David in retaliation, punched Brian in the nose, causing him to be unconscious again. Brian woke up again later tied up with rope and sitting on a chair.

"Hey! What are you doing, Mr. Horton?!" Brian exclaimed, "Get me out of this chair!"

"Now is that any way to behave?" David asked with a smug look on his face, "Maybe if you didn't steal Owen Newitt's tools and tried to kill my daughter-in-law, I might of let you go instead of tied you up to my favourite kitchen chair."

"Daughter-in-law?!" Brian exclaimed.

"Yes, daughter-in-law," David said, "Look, even though I often point out every little thing wrong with her or that I say things that would sound to most people hurtful, she's my only daughter-in-law afterall, and I guess at sometimes, secretly of course, I love her like the daughter I never had."

"Is that true, father?"

David looked toward the stairs where he sees Hugo Horton standing at the bottom of them.

David decided that it was time that he let it out so he said, "Yes, and I wouldn't have her any other way."

"But she's completely brain-dead stupid!" Brian said, "She doesn't know anything!"

"You dare call her brain-dead stupid again and I'll finish you off instead!" David exclaimed.

Hugo had no idea what that was about and he asked, "What was that about, father?"

"This evil man here wanted me to kill Alice for him!" David said disgusted.

Hugo went mad. He wanted to rip Brian up limb to limb but David held on to him before he could do anything.

"Bungo was right," Hugo said, "You're after Alice as well as his friends."

"Yeah, that's right!" Brian said, "I was going to get rid of that Alice twit and her Womble pals because The Wombles messed me up. One day, when I was a young lad, I saw a Womble. I went to tell my parents who just put me into a mental hospital. Thirty years later, I got out and then I came here, wanting to get rid of the things that made me crazy!"

"You mean, The Wombles really are real?" David asked.

He looked at Hugo who nodded at his father.

"That's what we've all been doing, father," He said, "We've been trying to get people to believe in The Wombles and to help them with their cause."

"And what is their cause?" David asked.

"They want to make the world a brighter and cleaner place," Hugo said, "They want people to make good use of bad rubbish instead of throwing it away and to try and get rid of all the pollution in the world."

"That sounds brilliant, Hugo." David said with a smile.

"Wait a minute," Brian said, "You're another one that I'm after!"

David then hits him in the face again and said, "You shall do no such thing! I'm calling the police, Hugo. Make sure he doesn't get out!"

"Right you are, father." Hugo said.

Hugo sat down next to Brian in the arm chair and said to him, "So how come you want to get me and Alice too?"

"Because you want to help them." Brian said with grief.

"But what's wrong with helping them?" Hugo asked.

"Because they are no good pests!" Brian exclaimed, "They were never around after I told my parents, not even just before I was sent away!"

"So, just because we were helping The Wombles, we deserved to die?" Hugo asked.

"Exactly!" Brian said, "Now get me out of this chair before the police arrives!"

Hugo just looked at him, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes I do, now get me out of here!" Brian ordered.

Hugo just crossed his arms and said proudly, "No." Just when the police arrived to arrest Brian.

"So, stealing again, Brian?" Said an officer.

"Yes." Brian mumbled.

Later at the vicarage, Geraldine heard knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" Geraldine said.

As she got her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs, it woke Alice and all the Wombles up from their sleep. When Geraldine opened the door, she found Hugo and David standing there.

"Hugo? David?" the vicar said, "What a surprise. What can I do for you at this early hours of the night?"

"I thought you would like to know, Vicar that we caught your thief." David announced.

"Really?!" Geraldine said, "That's excellent news, boys!"

"It was all father's doing actually," Hugo explained, "I came downstairs to find the thief, who is actually called Brian, tied up to a kitchen chair."

"This is amazing, David!" Geraldine said.

"Your welcome, Vicar," David said, "And about your Wombles."

"Yes?" Geraldine said now getting worried.

"I do believe in them!" David said.

"Amazing! You really do believe in them, Mr. Horton?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do really believe in The Wombles, Alice," David said with a smile, "And I want to help them with their cause."

"Hooray!" The Wombles all said with a cheer.

"And I think we should start by helping The Wombles clean up the park and the rest of Dibley tomorrow morning so lets get some sleep before then shall we?" David said.

"Great idea, Mr. Horton," Orinoco said, "I could do with a few extra hands or paws to help me fill my tidybag."

And with that, David and Hugo went back home and Geraldine, Alice and The Wombles went back to sleep, so they can get up refreshed for the big day ahead.

 **I should be uploading the last three chapters to Wombles of Dibley tomorrow so look out for them and hope for a happy ending! See you around then.**


	9. Dibley Gets Wombling

**Alright, here are the final three chapter of The Wombles of Dibley. This one is a little short but I'm sure it'll be an alright chapter. Here is chapter nine.**

Chapter 9: Dibley Gets Wombling.

Early in the morning, The Wombles and the villagers all got up and went to the park to start their cleaning duties there. David had went round to Owen's, Frank's and Jim's places to tell them his plan and took them to the park.

"Uncle Bulgaria, I think you should take it from here." David said.

"Right, Mr. Horton, thank you," Bulgaria said as he took over for David, "Alright cleaning party 1 with Orinoco, Wellington and Alice, you start over by the pond, cleaning party 2 with Bungo, Tomsk and Hugo, you start over by the bench, cleaning party 3 with Tobermory, Jim and Frank, you do some cleaning around that big bush over near the road, and cleaning party 4 with Geraldine, Owen and David, you can clean up all the rubbish that those lazy humans decided to leave behind near the playground. Does everybody know their tasks?"

Everyone gave him a nod as they went to their assigned cleaning assignments. Tobermory gave the villagers their very own special tidybags to put their rubbish in. When they are finished, they just simply give their tidybag to back to Tobermory so he can put them in his workshop.

Alice was having a blast. She always wondered what it would be like to be a real Womble and here she was cleaning up the park with her friends and her new Womble friends. Frank was having a hard time trying to pick up the rubbish off from the ground so the others helped him pick it up and put it in his tidybag. David was a changed man, he was helping make the world a better place to live in and he was proud of himself for it, the same with everyone else. They were actually surprised about this change for David but they were proud of him for it all the same.

After they were done with the park, they moved to the rest of Dibley. Cleaning party 1 was to clean around the church, cleaning party 2 and cleaning party 3 was to clean the streets and cleaning party 4 was to clean Owen's farm.

"Are you having a good time, Alice?" Wellington asked.

"Yes," She responded, "This is the most fun I've ever had."

"Oooh!" Orinoco said with curiousity, "What's this thing here?"

Alice went over to Orinoco, who was staring at the church bell.

"It's the church bell," Alice explained, "We use it for many church purposes."

"Can I ring it?" He asked.

"Sorry, Orinoco," Alice said, "It's not allowed to be rung by anyone apart from the bell-ringer."

"Oh," Orinoco pouted, "Oh well, back to work."

Out on the streets, cleaning party 2 and 3 were hard at work, in fact, they were nearly done. It turned out that not alot of people leave rubbish on the street but there was still a quarter of people that do.

"How long until were done?" Jim asked, "My arms are getting tired."

"Not long now, Jim," Tobermory said, "By how fast were cleaning up the town, I'd say we'd be finished by lunchtime."

"Oh thank God." Frank said exhausted.

"I'm just wondering how the others are doing cleaning these streets." Tobermory said thinking about cleaning party 2 and how they're doing.

Speaking of them, they were also hard at work cleaning the streets. Surprisingly though the one who filled his tidybag first was Hugo.

"How did you fill your tidybag that quick, Hugo?" Bungo asked him.

"Oh it was easy," Hugo explained, "Father always made me clean my bedroom when I was a kid so I was used to cleaning."

"Oh I see." Bungo said.

"Are we nearly done cleaning the streets, guys?" Tomsk asked.

"Yes, we're very close, Tomsk." Bungo said.

Meanwhile on Owen's farm, Garaldine, Owen and David was busy cleaning it, just then Owen picked up something rubbery and sticky.

"Owen, what is that?" Geraldine asked.

"Just something I was using a few nights ago." Owen said before putting it in his tidybag just when Geraldine stopped him.

"I don't think Tobermory would want that in his workshop, Owen." she said.

"But we're not supposed to leave no rubbish unturned." Owen said.

"Well, fine, but at least rince it out before putting it in your bag." Geraldine said.

"Alright, Vicar." Owen said before heading off to his kitchen to clean it.

"I think we're doing very well," David said to Geraldine, "I think we'll definately grab peoples' attention in no time."

"Yeah, and maybe they will want to help too and then spread the word around." Geraldine said before she and David continued to clean up.

Later, everyone was done cleaning the whole town and was back at the park in front of the Womble burrow. There was literally no sign of any rubbish in dibley and Tobermory's workshop was now full of rubbish from Dibley.

"Well done, everyone," Bulgaria congratulated, "I have never seen a cleaner village in all my years and I am 300 years old you know."

"What should we do now?" Alice asked.

"We should all go home and hope that everyone in the village tomorrow will notice the clean change of their village." Uncle Bulgaria said.

And with that, the Dibley Parish went back home and The Wombles went back into their burrow, hoping for some good news tomorrow morning.

 **I'll be upload the next final two chapters straight away after this one but it may take a few minutes so bare with me. See you in a bit.**


	10. Remember You're a Womble

**I literally have nothing to say. Here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Remember You're a Womble.

The next day, everyone came out of their homes and went straight to the park to find all the Wombles standing outside their burrow.

"Good to see you all up bright and early," Bulgaria said, "Alice, would be so kind as to step forward?"

Alice was nervous but all the same, she walked over to Uncle Bulgaria and asked, "What is it, Great Uncle Bulgaria?"

"Orinoco?" Bulgaria said, "Would you mind fetching our surprise please?"

"Yes, Uncle Bulgaria!" Orinoco said with excitement as he ran back into the burrow and came back out with a wrapped up present.

Alice was surprised, "Is that for me?"

"Yes, Alice," Bulgaria said, "It was Orinoco's idea."

"Well, aren't you going to unwrap it?" Bungo asked.

"Yeah go on, Alice." Tomsk said eagered to see Alice's face when she opens it.

With a bright smile plastered on her face, Alice unwrapped the present to find inside the box was a golden tidybag.

Alice was speechless, "I don't believe it! Is this my own tidybag?!"

"Yes it is!" Orinoco said, "We all made it especially for you!"

"We've made it out of my old tidybag!" Tomsk said with a smile.

"We first patched it up so that it looked good as new..." Wellington said.

"...and then covered it in glue and sprinkled it with shiny gold sprinkles!" Bungo said.

"And we have an extra gift for you, Alice," Tobermory said as he handed Alice a badge, "Here you go."

The words on the badge said the following, "Remember You're a Womble".

"You mean, I'm a Womble?!" Alice said with a bright smile.

"Yes, from this day forward, you, Alice Tinker, are an honorary Womble!" Great Uncle Bulgaria said with a smile as Alice hugged him a little too tight, "Easy, Alice, you don't want to hurt a Womble would you?"

"Oh sorry," Alice apologised, "Thank you, everyone."

"Three cheers for Alice Tinker!" Wellington said, "Hip-hip..."

"Hooray!" Everyone said.

"Hip-hip.."

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Well done, Alice." Geraldine said.

"We're all very proud of you." David said.

Hugo goes over to Alice and, as a sign of affection, hugged her and then kissed her.

"Well done." Hugo said.

"Thank you, Hugo." Alice said blushing with a bright smile.

Orinoco went over to Alice and said, "Hello."

"Hi, Orinoco," Alice said "Thanks for the wonderful gift."

"No problem." Orinoco said but he didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked him concerned for her friend.

"I'm just upset about leaving." He said.

"Leaving?!" Alice said shocked, " But why?"

"Because the joggers are gone from Wimbledon Common so we'll be moving back there tomorrow." Orinoco said looking like he's about to cry.

"Howcome you never said anything?" Alice asked.

"Because we've only found out last night it was safe to move back home," Orinoco said, "I'm sorry, Alice."

Later, back at the vicarage, Alice and the Dibley Parish are there. They were sad that The Wombles were going to move back to Wimbledon but they knew that they had to.

"I'm really going to miss them." Alice said crying while clutching her badge.

"No, no, no, yes me too." Jim said.

"I'm going to miss them too," Frank said, "I haven't been this sad since my parents went on holiday and left me with my grandparents. There were many times I was sad in my childhood. There was the time I felt off the swings in the park and bruised my knee. There was the time I was sad after watching Marley and Me about ten years ago now. And then there was the time..."

"Frank!" David said, "We get it, you're sad."

"Don't worry, Alice," Hugo said trying to comfort his wife, "I'm sure we'll be able to find away of keeping contact with them."

"I just wish that they didn't have to go." Alice said miserably.

"Yeah," Owen said taking off his cap, "I'm also going to miss the little blighters."

"I Mean, as soon as I officially become a Womble, they decide to move back to Wimbledon." Alice said with a frown.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Gereldine said with a smile, "They had to go back someday, didn't they? It's their home. They're not called The Wombles of Wimbledon Common for nothing, aren't they?"

Alice shook her head a little. She agreed that they had to go back home but she just wished that they didn't because she and The Wombles have become really good friends. She just wished that they could of been friends forever.

 **I'll be uploading the final chapter in a moment. See ya.**


	11. The Wombles of Dibley Parish Are We!

**Alright! Here is the final chapter of The Wombles of Dibley! It only took me a week to right the whole story and I feel amazing! I have included The Wombles theme in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Enjoy. Review if you enjoyed it!**

Chapter 11: The Wombles of Dibley Parish Are We!

In the morning, Alice and the Dibley Parish arrived back at the park. When they got there, they found The Wombles standing outside their burrow again, waiting for them.

"I guess this is it." Geraldine said.

"Yes, we'll be going home today now that the joggers are gone." Uncle Bulgaria said.

"I'm going to miss you guy," Alice said with a sad face, "You've all been great friends. But I'm going to miss you most of all, Orinoco. You showed me how to be a Womble and the one who sent me out to find people in Dibley to try and convince them that all of you are real and to help you with your coarse to make Dibley and the world a lot more cleaner and better place."

"I'm going to miss you too, Alice." Orinoco said as he walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"But I failed." Alice said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Orinoco asked.

"I failed to get people to believe in you." Alice said.

"But you got all these people to believe in us." He said.

"I know but I didn't get the whole of Dibley to believe in you," Alice said, "I failed.

"I know you feel sad, young Alice," Great Uncle Bulgaria said, "But this is a start. Soon, one day, maybe the whole world will believe in us."

"I just wish it was today." Alice said.

In her sadness, Alice sang The Wombles theme song.

 _"Underground, overground, Wombling free_

 _The Wombles of Wimbledon Common are we._

 _Making good use of the things that we find_

 _Things that the everyday folks leave behind."_

But then, all of a sudden, she heard more people singing.

"Do you hear that?" Alice asked.

Everyone looked around them and they found a crowd coming toward them singing the legendary Wombles theme tune.

 _"Uncle Bulgaria, he can remember the days_

 _When he wasn't behind the times._

 _With his map of the world._

 _Pick up the papers and take them to Tobermory."_

The Dibley Parish was surprised. They didn't expect to see this. It was the whole village singing for The Wombles. It was official, the whole of Dibley believed in The Wombles!

 _"Underground, overground, Wombling free_

 _The Wombles of Dibley Parish are we._

 _Making good use of the things that we find_

 _Things that the everyday folks leave behind."_

"I don't believe my eyes!" Bulgaria said astonished, "The whole village now believe in us."

"But how?" Alice asked.

"Well, Owen, Jim and myself have typed in something on Dibley's blog page on the computer," Frank said, "It said, "Are you a fan of The Wombles? Then why not head on over to Dibley's little park near the church. You can't miss this!"."

"This is amazing, boys!" Geraldine said.

"You mean all we had to do was that?" David said looking stupid.

"No, we cleaned the whole village top to bottom, Mr. Horton," Bulgaria said, "That will be part of why they believe in us now."

"And we couldn't of done this without Alice!" Bungo said, "It was her who got her friends to believe in us and it was her who helped us clean up the village!

"Yes, well done, Alice," Bulgaria said shaking her hand, "And we've got another surprise for you."

Bulgaria handed Alice a map.

"What's this?" Alice asked.

"It's a map to show you where Wimbledon Common is from here in Dibley so you can come and visit whenever you like." Uncle Bulgaria said.

"Really?!" Alice said thrilled.

"Yes," He said, "We're hoping to see you again soon."

"Yes, thank you." Alice said.

Orinoco stepped forward to say his goodbyes.

"I guess this is it, Alice," Orinoco said before he hugged Alice, "I hope you do decide to come and visit us."

"I will, Orinoco," Alice said embracing the hug, "I promise."

After Orinoco let go, he and the other Wombles made their way back home to Wimbledon.

"Goodbye." The Wombles all said in unison.

"Bye." Alice and the rest of the Dibley Parish said back.

Alice had tears coming down her face but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of great pride, she had met her childhood heroes and she has just recently become an honorary Womble herself.

Things weren't the same in Dibley after that. Everyone made sure as to not throw any rubbish in the bin but to put them in the recycling bins instead. There was never a piece of rubbish that hit the ground that wasn't picked up again.

It was the same all over the world. Soon, the whole world knew of The Wombles existance and it was all because of one young woman from a village called Dibley.

Epilogue: Geraldine's Joke.

Geraldine and Alice was inside of the church sitting at the table and Gereldine was telling Alice a joke.

"So, knock, knock." Geraldine said.

"Oh I love these ones!" Alice said, "Who's there?"

"Who."

"Who who?"

"You sound like an owl!"

As Geraldine was laughing, Alice, as usual, just sat there dumbfounded.

"But I'm not an owl."

"I know, it's a joke."

"But why would I be an owl?"

"Because you were doing an impression of an owl." Geraldine was now getting frustrated.

"No I wasn't," Alice said, "I was answering your question."

"Why do I bother telling you jokes if you just don't get any of the jokes I tell you!" Geraldine said giving up.

"Maybe it's because you haven't told me any that were actually funny." Alice said.

"Why me?" Geraldine said looking up toward the sky.

 **Ok and that was it. I hope you enjoyed my latest story. I hope to return sooner than this time but only time will tell. Anyway, please review my story and favourite it if it was that good. See you next time!**


End file.
